Zenix Valdier
Hello. My name is Zenix. During this I'll refer to myself as: Me, Myself, I. So I was born on February 29, 2164. My parents, Gayle and Mourissey, thought that I was a miracle for being born on what the Pre-War people called a Leap-Year. I thought I was born on any other day. I was pretty much an average child, going to a vault school. Average grades, such as a few A's and B's, but mostly B's and C's. What made me mad, and caused me to leave the vault when I was a whopping thirteen years old, was they refused to give me a Pip-Boy. It was because of my birth date, it "technically" made me a three-year-old. So, after waving good-bye to my parents, I stole a Pip-Boy and a few holotapes and left the vault. After watching engineers open and close the vault door to let scavengers in and out, I set up a device to close the door after 30 seconds of being armed. So, I pushed the couple of buttons in the same order, and set the device to ONLINE AND PRIMED: 30. As fast as I could, I slammed down the staircase to the door, and remembered my father's speech: Be very careful should you ever step outside into that horrid world. You will probably die if you cannot defend yourself, so ALWAYS be on the move and train, train, and train so you can defend yourself. Should you need food, hunt. Should you need water, search. Should you need shelter, build. They flashed through my mind as I heard "BEEP" and the door sequence began to close. I dove out, slipping past the door just before it closed. At that moment, I turned, and knew, I messed up. As I woke up in a cage being carried by what looked to be tall, buff, green men, I began to think: Metal cage. Metal heats up. Hide mat, hide burns. Burning hide = hot metal = malleable cage. I first began to try with friction, then asked for a lighter to keep warm. Both didn't work. So, I thought about happy, warm, thoughts, and all I heard were screams and a large boom. All around me was death. First, the radiation waves from the bomb shell sent many brutes to their demise. I, ended up passing out, but not before some tree-guy absorbed all the radiation, then left. He turned to me, tossed an apple at the cage, snapping the cage in half, and jumping off into the mountain range. Okay halt real quick. You'd probably not know who that tree dude was. That guy is named Chip Green. other words, my RP character with my friends He saved me that day. I didn't think I'd become a ghoul, but rather thought that some FEV got in me and now I've mutated. I got it checked by a wasteland doctor, and they said that I just became a ghoul. It just feels much more than that, as if something is inside. I've been walking for years now. I've passed war zones, fiends and raiders, brutes, they are super mutants Deathclaws, Mile-lurk, and even that tree guy. It feels like an eternity has passed. To tell the truth, it has. I've passed a few towns and apparently I am what most, you know what? I'll call 'em smoothskins. They call me an "Endless Walker". Based on that name, they're saying that I'll walk forever with no purpose. They are wrong. They will pay. I have befriended a robot. His name is Chauncey, or at least he likes that name. I believe that he is an old Eye-bot, that has "Nuka-Cola" printed on the left side. It doesn't do a lot, but I've programmed it to talk instead of make beeping noises. Today I killed my first man. He went to stab me, but I twisted away, did some cool kick move and snapped his neck. I looked a little like a scorpion, after Chauncey recorded it. I knew I had some untapped potential. All those humans... It's time for revenge! SPECIALS S: 6 P:5 E:4 C:3 I:7 A:8 L:9 Tags: Unarmed, Science, Repair Current Weapon: None Current Armor: Hand-Made Reinforced Leather Armor Likes: Ghouls, abominations, family, friends Dislikes: Super Mutants, Enclave, Brotherhood of Steel Hates: Humans, Enemies